I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to an eyelid speculum.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In order to perform many diagnostic and other medical procedures on an eye, it is necessary that the upper and lower eyelids be maintained in an open position in order to provide visual access to the eye. Many patients, particularly children, however, are unable to maintain their eyelids in an open and central position during a medical procedure due to accident, injury, physical condition or youth of the patient.
For those patients unable to maintain their eyes in an open position, it has been previously necessary to use an eyelid speculum to maintain the eyelids in an open position. The previously known eyelid speculums are typically constructed of a rigid material and include two elongated arms each having an eyelid clip at one end. The clips are positioned under both the upper and lower eyelids and the arms themselves are resiliently urged apart thus opening the eyelids. These previously known eyelid speculums, however, have not proven wholly satisfactory in use.
One disadvantage of these previously known eyelid speculums is that, since the speculum is constructed of a hard material, typically metal, the speculum can cause abrasion or other injury to the eyeball during its insertion and/or use. Furthermore, these previously known eyelid speculums were particularly difficult to use on very young patients and did not help maintain central position of the eye.